


Amour temporel

by castiel112



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel112/pseuds/castiel112
Summary: Moment de la relation de Daryl et Beth apres la chute de la prison





	1. Chapter 1

Je reprends conscience parce que je me sens soudain comme bousculée. Un grognement me fait réaliser qu'un homme se tient sur moi. Je me débats, mais il me retient trop fermement, je ferme les yeux et supplie mentalement qu'il en finisse. Je ne parviens pas à retenir mes larmes quand je sens un jet chaud éclabousser mon ventre et ma poitrine nus. Ce n'est pas possible. Je me roule sur le côté sans regarder l'homme. Je me souviens d'être sortie pour échapper au marcheur mais je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvée là. 

Est ce qu'ils ont tué Daryl  ? Est ce qu'il me cherche ? Je suis où exactement ? Il va penser quoi de moi maintenant ? 

Je me roule en boule pour oublier, je repense à la nuit qu'on a échangé dans le funérarium. Quand il était couché dans le cercueil, on aurait dit la Belle au Bois Dormant.    

Je m'endors, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré, mais le moindre bruit suspect me fait sursauter. J'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un entre et me saute encore dessus. Je reste inerte sans savoir ce qui va m'arriver pendant ce qui me parait des jours entiers.

Je me réveille avec un fusil pointé sur moi. Un homme me force à me lever et me pousse hors de la pièce. Je reprends vite conscience de ma situation pour pouvoir voir si je peux définir où je suis. Ou au moins, s'il y a une fenêtre afin que je me situe dans le temps. Les seules fenêtres que je distingue sont tapissées de journaux mais il semble faire un peu clair à travers les feuilles de papier fin. Je me demande où il m'a emmenée. Toute à mes pensées, il m'ordonne sèchement :  
-Assieds toi

Le froid du métal me rappelle que je suis toujours nue. Mes poignets me font mal. Je reste de longues minutes à attendre, avant qu'un autre homme me dise d'entrer. 

La salle est petite, il me dit de m'allonger sur la seule table meublant l'espace.    
\- Détendez-vous, ce n'est qu'un examen de routine.  
En disant ça, une main se ferme sur ma bouche. Je sens du plastique sur mes lèvres sèches. Je me débats du mieux que je peux, mais je me sens étourdie et molle. Comme quand mon anémie n'est pas sous contrôle, mais plus sévère.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Je venais de finir une partie du lavage, je me dirige vers le réfectoire, je demande à Carol de laisser un bol pour Daryl, j'irai lui donner après le souper. Il y a peu de monde dans le refectoire, il ne reste que deux autres personnes à part mon groupe. Je m'asseois à côté de Rick, face à Maggie. Je mange en écoutant les autres parler de leur journée. Je demande à Rick  :

\- Est ce que vous voulez que je m'occupe de Judith ce soir, vous l'avez eue toute la journée ?   
\- Je ne veux pas trop t'en demander, tu as commencé à t'entraîner. Tu as beaucoup de choses à faire.  
\- Tu t'entraînes ? dit ma sśur légèrement inquiète  
\- Je dois savoir me défendre, je ne veux pas mourir bêtement, comme me justifiant.

\- Tu aurais pu me le demander, d'un ton offensé.  
\- Je suis entre de bonnes mains, m'adressant d'abord à ma sśur. Et Rick, j'aime bien votre fille et ça me rend utile...  »  
Je mange quelques bouchées avant que la grande main de Rick se pose sur mon épaule.  
\- Personne ici ne dira que tu es inutile, tout le monde fait quelque chose pour aider et je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de Judith quand Lori est morte, mais je dois être son père, maintenant.  

Je ne le contredis pas, il prend soin de la fille de l'homme qui lui a volé sa femme. Je ne veux pas remuer son passé de couple compliqué. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je finis mon assiette assez rapidement vue la petite portion. Je me lève ensuite pour monter une assiette garnie à Daryl. C'est encore un peu tiède, mais il doit manger quelque chose, je ne le laisserai pas continuer à sauter des repas comme à son habitude. 

Je mets ma veste et traverse la cour, le soleil se couche, je peux ne pas utiliser la lampe de poche, je la glisse dans ma poche, pour revenir.  Mes yeux courent sur la clôture, il n'y a pas plus de rôdeur, ça semble assez calme. Je monte les escaliers de la tour, je découvre Daryl, assis par terre, son arbalète à la main. Il fabrique des carreaux. Je m'approche lentement  
\- Je vous ai emporté à manger  
\- Pas faim, dit il rapidement sans me regarder  
\- Je ne vous donne pas le choix, vous mangez.

J'essaie de me rattraper a en lui souriant, mais je ne veux pas lui laisser le choix. Je m'assois et lui donne l'assiette. Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends encore pas, mais c'est son tempérament, ça reste Daryl. Il mange le ragoût avec ses doigts, je me surprends à attendre avec impatience qu'il suce ses doigts. J'ai un frisson, je voudrais le surprendre et nettoyer moi-même ses doigts. Je serre les jambes, je dois me calmer, il ne me fait pas de l'effet. Je me le répète pour me persuader. Je suis surprise quand il me tend le bol vide. Je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué ma gêne. Je me penche pour lui donner un bec rapide.  
Je suis assez proche pour voir ses yeux devenir ronds de surprise.

-Bonne nuit Mr Dixon, dis je avec une petite voix.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Je finis ma nuit de garde vers quatre heure, Sasha est toujours matinale donc elle me relève avant que les ados ne prennent le relais pour commencer à apprendre à aider la communauté comme le dit Carol. Je me prends une barre de céréales, faute de mieux, bof... j'ai rien contre la fraise syntetique même si ça ne vaut pas un lapin. Je dois aller me coucher avant que les autres ne se lèvent.   
Avant même de tourner au coin du bâtiment, j'entends une faible chanson. Beth est toujours réveillée. Cette gamine me joue de plus en plus souvent dans la tête ces dernier temps. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais depuis l'averse chez elle, mon coeur s'est comme dégelé doucement. Goutte à goutte. Sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi.  
Pourquoi moi. Je suis trop vieux, pas terrible, et pas assez éduqué pour ce genre de fille. C'est juste trop bizarre.   
Elle est en pyjama, des shorts et une camisole ça ne cache rien, du moins pas grand chose. Arrête de la regarder.   
"Contrôle toi, mec." Elle est si jeune et je ne peux rien lui donner, rien à lui offrir. Fais toi une raison. Elle me sourit. Je m'asseois en me concentrant sur ma barre tendre que je suis en train de manger. Lil'Asskicker est sagement dans ses bras,   
\- Va te coucher, je vais la prendre  
\- Vous... Tu viens de rentrer, tu dois être fatigué  
Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je peux voir de gros cernes sous ses yeux. Elle fait trop de trucs en même temps.  
\- Mmm. Vas-y.   
Je prends la petite Dure à Cuire dans mes bras et je vais reconduire Beth à sa cellule. Je berce la petite en montant les marches. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de me retourner pour aller dans l'autre direction, vers ma chambre, le Perchoir, comme tout le monde surnomme la tour de garde, qui me sert de chambre. La petite semble être épuisée de pleurer, elle est enfin endormie dans mes bras, je le savais : mes bras son confortables. J'enlève mes bottes sans trop la secouer et je pose mon arbalète dans un coin. Je me couche sur le dos et ajuste la petite à côté de moi. Je ne bouge pas trop, ça devrait aller pour quelques heures de sommeil.   
Je me réveille, la petite n'est plus là. Il y a plusieurs bruits dans la prison, je me redresse et enfile mes bottes. J'ai dormi plus longtemps que je le pensais, pourquoi personne ne m'a reveillé !? En sortant de ma cellule, je vois qu'il y a déjà pas mal d'activité. Il est si tard que ça ?   
Dale est avec une des soeurs de Maggie, Rachel ou Suzie, je ne les reconnais jamais ces jumelles, des ado s'occupent du linge. Avant que je puisse me sauver pour chasser, Carol m'attrape gentiment par le bras pour me dire qu'elle m'a laissé un peu de nourriture. Les tables sont vides. Je présume que l'heure du repas est déjà passée. Depuis qu'on est à la prison, tout le monde, enfin Beth et Carol surtout, semblent vouloir me faire absolument manger. Je lève les yeux et grogne pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.   
Toujours pas de Rick à l'horizon, je commence à me demander s'il va revenir. Il ne peut pas tout laisser tomber, surtout Carl et sa nouvelle petite fille. Je regarde, trop longtemps, Beth assise à une table avec un gros livre devant elle et un reste de repas refroidi. Elle porte un chandail beaucoup trop grand pour elle mais elle l'a trafiqué pour l'attacher de chaque côté pour qu'il s'ajuste à sa taille. Je détourne le regard quand une parcelle de peau qui fait son apparition dans mon champ de vision. Je me sens rougir comme un ado.  
\- Tu pourrais m'emmener chasser ? Je voudrais apprendre.   
Avant que je puisse répondre, Greene réplique :  
\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser l'excuse du ravitaillement, tu l'as manqué. Je promets de t'écouter.   
Je ne peux pas lui enlever sa détermination, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul.  
\- Une autre fois...  
Je finis mon repas vite fait, et je vais faire quelque chose de ma journée. Ailleurs.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Ma situation n'est pas favorable, si je ne retrouve pas l'autre, ma liberté va être foutue pour de bon. Je dois me trouver des vêtements, je ne peux pas prendre ceux du Doc, je flotterais dedans. Les autres ne doivent pas revenir, je regarde ce qui pourrait me servir, bandage pour mon front.  

Mon scalpel ne fera pas grand feu si le combat s'allonge, le doc n'avais jamais de. Je regarde autour de moi, je dois me dépêcher, il va finir par remarquer que je ne suis plus dans ma cage. Je découvre un pot en verre qui contient ce qui ressemble à un désinfectant. J'ai une idée, je sors avec mon pot et mon scalpel.  

Je marche doucement pour trouver l'autre homme. Je me lance à sa recherche , je vais faire diversion. Je dois seulement arriver à la porte de devant avant qu'il ne me voit. J'avance en me rappellant ce que Daryl m'a déjà conseillée de me servir de ma petite taille. Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs pour trouver l'homme qui est resté pour me surveiller. Je sursaute à un tournant, je le vois, il me tourne le dos. Je stresse mais je dois me lancer, je m'approche le plus silencieusement et le plus près possible.  
\- Hey!!!

Je lance le flacon de verre que j'ai dans les mains directement contre lui, je ne perds pas de temps. Il le prend en plein visage et pendant qu'il est encore aveuglé, je me jette sur lui pour le désarmer et lui planter mon scalpel dans le cou. Même si je n'ai pas touché une veine importante, il va s'étouffer. Je reçois du sang, je n'ai même pas envie de l'achever.  

Je viens de tuer quelqu'un et je ne me sens pas coupable. Je veux seulement me libérer de ces violeurs. Je lui prends son arme. un pantalon et des choses qui peuvent me servir pour partir d'ici. Vite de préférence. J'ouvre plusieurs portes pour ne rien trouver de vraiment intéressant. Je fini part dénicher un gros ruban adhésif gris à peine commencé ça pourrait toujours me servir. Je me rends compte qu'on est dans un vieux chenil.  

A force de chercher je finis par trouver ce que je cherche  : je ne suis pas la première qu'ils enlève, il y a beaucoup de vêtements. J'ai pas mal minci depuis mon enfermement ici, alors je dois y aller au hasard. 

Mais soudain, des bruits me font cesser ma recherche... ce sont des bruits de moteurs. Des motos. Encore des problèmes. Je me sens étourdie, je dois reprendre mes esprits. Les deux hommes que j'ai tués vont sûrement se changer en rôdeurs. Je peux oublier la cour à l'arrière, la clôture est faite pour retenir de gros chiens, je ne pourrai pas la ...  

Un coup de feu me fait sursauter, je ne suis toujours que vêtue d'un chandail.   
Je comprends que le gars de devant vient de se faire descendre une deuxième fois. Je me cache, mais je pointe mon fusil. Toute forme qui passe je lui tire dessus. Je remarque à peine que je tremble, alors je respire profondément. 

Ca fait quelques jours que je me sens étrange, je sais au fond de moi que mon anémie est revenue mais je dois faire avec. Je me concentre malgré mon mal de tête.  

Je stresse, les pas se rapprochent, malgré les fenêtres calfeutrées, je vois des lignes d'ombre et de lumière qui viennent du couloir. Ca va m'aider a viser. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plusieurs minutes que j'attends. Puis une porte s'ouvre. Ils se rapprochent encore, je vise et attends de voir une silhouette.  

Je tire, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment atteint la tête, je m'appuie sur le bureau pour attendre le prochain. J'entends des jurons, certains que je ne connais même pas. Joe? J'essaie de comprendre, mais les trois voix semblent agitées.    
\- On ne veut pas te faire de mal    
\- Laissez vos armes par terre et entrez les mains en l'air, n'essayez rien ou je vous explose la tête comme votre ami.  

Je m'assoie sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber et je regarde les motards entrer, la lumière de la lampe me laisse voir un vieux, un grand mince et un autre derrière.    
\- Vous voulez quoi ?  
\- Fillette...  
\- On est poli. Dis je en essayant de rester forte face a 3 aux trois hommes.  

\- Ok, ok. Un groupe nous a est tombé dessus, Ben est blessé et le vent commence à se lever. Une tempête nous arrive en plein dessus. On veut seulement un abri pour deux ou trois jours et on repartira. On peut tous se calmer et baisser nos armes.  
\- Oui mais un geste agressif ou bizarre et je vous tue comme le rôdeur à l'entrée. C'est vous Joe?  
\- Oui, Ben et Daryl, les autre sont morts.  
\- Attend, Daryl? dis je surprise, c'est pas commun comme nom, je continue, gardant mon indifférence apparente.  
\- L'air perpétuellement renfrogné et arbalète.

Mon coeur rate un battement et je me retiens d'éclater en sanglot de soulagement, quand je pense remarquer un hochement affirmatif de leur chef dans l'obscurité du bâtiment. Il semble enfin réaliser qu'il m'a trouvée. Il bouscule Joe et me serre dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, je pleure de joie en silence contre son épaule. Je reconnais son odeur particulière. Je suis surprise qu'il m'embrasse, je grimace encore à cause de la bosse sur ma joue. Il se retir recule en sentant ma gêne.    
\- Tu m'as fait peur.  
\- Tu en a pris du temps, dis je avec un sourire et sans reproche.

On reste enlacés. Joe dit quelque chose, il n'y a que le redneck qui compte pour le moment. Ils s'éloignent un peu pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est inquiet, triste et qu'il s'en veut. Ma veste ne camoufle pas toute ma perte de poids, je suis pâle et mon front est encore couvert de sang.    
\- C'est quoi ces cheveux?

Je souris à sa remarque toujours enlacé a lui, c'est la première chose qu'il dit. Ils m'ont coupé les cheveux à mon arrivée et ils sont dorénavant assez courts, bien plus court que ceux de Daryl. Ils sont moins souvent emmêlés, ça reste pratique.  
\- Je suis si contente d'être dans tes bras.

Il m'interrompt.  
\- Ca ne va pas du tout.    
Il me regarde de haut en bas, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est mon anémie, ils ne me nourrissent pas beaucoup.  

Je sens Daryl se crisper, il veut toujours me protéger, mais mon anémie le prend au dépourvu parce qu'il ne peut pas lui mettre une flèche dans la tête. Il demande, très sérieusement  
\- Il te faut quoi ?  
\- Que tu te calmes, je ne vais pas mourir. Tu va devoir recoudre mon front et après, on pourrait tous manger quelque chose. Je me sentirai sûrement mieux après. Sinon on trouve du fer, dans une pharmacie...   
\- Mmmm

Il part sans dire un mot, je suis contente que Daryl soit là. Les chances qu'il soit dans ce groupe et qu'ils viennent dans ma direction étaient tellement infimes. Je me demande si mes soeurs s'en sortent aussi bien. Maggie ne laissera pas tomber Rachel et Suzie, qui sont ce qui nous reste de famille, mais si elles se sont séparées, il ne reste de quatre Greene sur huit. J'ai perdu la moitié de ma famille, mais j'ai retrouvé Daryl, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. Mais c'est déjà pas mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis levée ce matin, contente que Rick sois revenu, même s'il reste plus ou moins stable, il a passé deux semaines a déprimer. Je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'il soit encore très sain d'esprit, mais ça reste compréhensible vue la situation. Rachel et Carol m'ont dit qu'elles le surveilleraient pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur le travail des champs de sitôt .   
Je vais aller le voir quand j'aurai fini de d'organiser et de ranger la nouvelle infirmerie. Je dois encore trier quelques médicaments, mais nous en avons la majorité en quantité suffisante. Ray et Oscar ont bien voulu m'aider à déplacer une table d'un bloc à un autre, ça va me servir de table d'opération en espérant ne pas devoir m'en servir pour de grosses interventions, comme la pièce est a l'entré et un peux plus grande que les célule normal, elle va servire. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour faire le premier examen des personnes qui reviendraient de mission et auraient besoin de soins.   
Je remarque qu'il me manque des serviettes, des plats et un seau d'eau. Je vais devoir demander à quelqu'un si il voit ses articles de les prendre au prochain ravitaillement.  
Poche de solution saline, tube pour transfusion, anti-coagulant, aspirine, aiguille de transfusion, vitamine pour bébé, fer, vitamine E, couches, trousse de premiers soins, livre sur les plantes médicinales, canelle, gingembre...  
Les deux dernier sont plutôt surprenants mais pourraient aider et puis on ne trouve pas que ce qu'on veut pendant les ravitaillements. Je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre un contenant en plastique. Je salue Carol qui enseigne a des ados de Woolbury comment mettre tout en conserve pour que ça nous dure plus longtemps, je vois quelques ados que je connais de loin, sans connaitre leurs prénoms à tous. Avant d'aller dans la cour, je vais dans notre réserve. On garde tout ce qu'on trouve comme vêtements et linges divers. Je prends des serviettes, des petits contenants et un sceau.   
Comme toujours il fait beau, il y a quelques nuage, des personnes travaillent dans le champ. J'ai lancé l'idée d'un élevage de lapins qui serait plus facile que les porcs mais personne ne m'a écoutée. Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, mais je souris quand je me retourne vivement et que je découvre Maggie.  
\- Tu aurais deux minutes, je voudrais te parler.  
Je la suis sur une table de pique nique, je remplis ma bouteille d'eau en passant devant un tonneau d'eau disposé entre les tables et nous. Je m'assois en face d'elle et attends qu'elle commence à parler.  
\- Je suis contente que tu t'affirmes, Beth. Mais tu as beaucoup changé et tu as beaucoup de projets. Enfin ... Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours disponible et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé toutes les deux. Je sais que la mort de Papa et Billy t'ont boulversée.  
\- Ca va, ne t'inquiete pas, je ne suis plus la fille d'avant les rôdeurs. Je fais avec ce qui nous est arrivé au moins pour Suzie et Rachel, elles sont encore jeunes.   
Elle semble triste mais je poursuis  
\- Je veux seulement dire qu'elles sont assez jeunes pour parvenir à s'adapter, elles aussi doivent comprendre que même si tout a changé, ça ne veut pas dire attendre une mort atroce.  
\- Mais regarde Carl, il a du tuer sa mère. Je le vois changer chaque jour, et je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas que les filles deviennent trop vite adultes et je veux aussi qu'elles soient capables de comprendre que tuer tout le monde n'est pas une solution.   
\- Tu penses déjà comme une maman, mais on n'est pas toutes seules, les filles se sont bien adaptées à la perte de la maison et font confiance aux autres. Comme le dit Carol on est une famille élargie et bizarre mais on se tient, tous ensemble. Tu t'en fais de trop, j'aime les jumelles mais on a déjà beaucoup à penser.   
\- On n'a pas beaucoup le temps de parler avec notre arrivée, je veux seulement qu'elle ait une vie relativement normale, malgré tout ça.  
Je suis d'accord. Elle est souvent avec Glenn, dans le champ, pour optimiser ou pour les ravitaillements. Au moins on est toutes les deux utiles. Je vais devoir parler à Suzie et Rachel. Je dois m'efforcer de poursuivre mes études en médecine toute seule, maintenant. J'ai donc demandé à tout le monde de me trouver tous les livres qui parlent de blessure ou de plantes qui peuvent être utiles.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
(Note de l'auteur: Ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais Hershel a plus d'enfants que dans le serie. J'ai fait ma propre famille Greene, un melange de la serie tv et le comic. Merci)  
..............................................................  
J'ai mangé ce que Daryl m'a donné, il m'a regardée manger avec un sérieux qui me met mal à l'aise. J'evite son regard, j'ai du mal a réaliser qu'il est la, je pense toujours au attouchements qu'ils mon fait même entre les violes. Je frisone a cette penser. Je dois trouvé l'excuse pour etre seuil...  
\- Merci mais je vais me chercher des vetement... seule.   
Il ne replique pas. Je veux juste oublier ces trois dernières semaines, mais quand je vois le regard qu'il me porte, je ne peux pas, le lui dire. Il va s'en vouloir, je grogne en me prenant la tête, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait quand j'étais encore inconsciente.  
\- Tu as fait ça pour rester en vie, tu dois te reprendre.  
Je dois me convaincre. Il n'y a pas d'eau courante, je vais devoir me laver à la main, au moins pour enlever le plus gros. J'ai sur moi des traces de sang séché, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir identifier ce que compose le reste de la saleté. Je contourne les blessures avec mon linge, mes hématomes peuvent ressembler à une peinture abstraite.   
Je ne veux pas que Daryl voie ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir et qu'il s'en veuille pour ne pas m'avoir gardée avec lui quand les rôdeurs sont apparus. Je vois les boursouflures et les marques, ça me rappelle de mauvaises décisions. J'espère seulement ne pas avoir de dégats internes. Je soupire et m'habille en retenant un gémisement, je dois apprendre à cacher que j'ai mal.   
Je me fabrique une ceinture avec une corde, je me sens en pilote automatique, je dois faire quelque chose pour ne pas penser. Je prends un chandail à motifs, un jean un peu grand et un immense pull à capuchon, il pourrait nous servir à nous deux. On doit rester pragmatique, ça pourra aussi cacher ma perte de poids. Je me dis a moi même pour reprendre du courage, histoire de me rassurer. Ca va aller, tu n'es plus la petite fille qui fantasmait dans la remise. Tu dois te reprendre.  
Je me retourne, mais je sursaute en voyant Daryl dans le cadre de la porte.  
\- Merde tu m'as fait peur, arrête de jouer les fantômes ou je t'accroche une cloche à vache pour t'entendre arriver.   
Je suis sur les nerfs, je respire un bon coup. ON SE REPREND. Je remarque qu'il est trempé, ses cheveux lui collent sur la tête et devant les yeux. A cause de l'eau, son chandail ne laisse plus de place à l'imagination. Je peux clairement voir ses muscles.   
\- On a fini de barricader les portes et on a trouvé quelques salles sans fenêtre où on pourra attendre que le temps se calme.  
Je regarde dehors, c'est vrai que malgré le jour, on se croit déja le soir, de gros nuages noirs déversent leur pluie sur toute la région.   
\- Ca va vraiment?  
\- Je veux pas en parler.  
Je suis Daryl jusqu'au bureau en coupant toute discution possible.   
\- Tu dois te changer, il y a sûrement des vêtements qui te vont, le temps que ceux-ci sèchent.   
Je lui prends la main et lui montre la montagne de vêtements, qui appartenaient aux autres victimes comme moi, mais il doit bien y avoir des habits d'homme qui ne soient pas couverts ... de fluides corporels. j'ai l'impression de voir du sperme partout.   
\- Le rôdeur que vous avez tué avait ton tour de taille, non ?  
\- Mmm  
Je lui donne le pull que je nous ai trouvé, ça va vraiment le réchauffer. Il ne pourra pas aller chasser dans cette température donc on va devoir s'occuper autrement. Après un moment, je présume qu'il a trouvé le gardien et lui a pris son pantalon. Je me trouve soudainement une facination pour les gouttes d'eau.   
Je suis surprise de me retrouver devant l'entrée arrière. Ca me remémore tout le chemin parcouru. Presqu'un mois, enfin je pense, je perds la notion du temps, ça m'a semblé extremement long comme captivité. Je me demande souvent ce qu'ils font, sont-ils sur la route ? Maggie et les jumelles me manquent, je ne sais même pas si elles sont toutes les trois en vie. Déjà que la mort de Glenn a secoué ma soeur, si je perds aussi les filles...  
Je me sors cette pensée de la tête sinon je vais pleurer, je dois essayer d'enlever mon plâtre, une chance que ce soit le gauche. Je vais devoir retourner à l'infirmerie où j'ai tué le médecin.   
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Je me sens poisseuse, depuis quelques jours, la température a atteint des sommets de chaleur. On doit économiser l'eau mais je ne peux pas attendre une semaine supplémentaire, je ne serai pas trop longue, pour garder l'eau tiède pour tout le monde. Quelques fois, je sauve du temps et de l'eau, je me nettoie que partiellement, mais mes cheveux ont vraiment besoin d'être lavés. Alors cette fois, je prends mon pyjama et une serviette. C'est mon tour.   
A cette heure, les douches vont être sûrement désertes. Le soleil est couché depuis quelques heures, ça va m'éviter de croiser du monde. Je suis assez gênée quand il y a trop de monde. J'enlève les vêtements que je porte depuis un trop long moment et les jette dans le panier 'à laver'. Je me rapelle que je dois faire la rotation du cycle de lavage. Je repousse cette idée plus loin dans ma tête. Je ne vais que profiter de ma douche pour le moment.   
J'étire le rideau abîmé qui sépare la zone où on s'habille et celle des douches. Tout est carrelé de petits carrés blancs, je me fige en réalisant enfin qu'une des douches fonctionne. Le demi mur qui sépare les differentes sections de chacune des douches me laisse voir le haut du corps de Daryl. Pourquoi justement lui ?   
Depuis quand il se douche ? Je sens un frisson d'excitation, tant que de surprise, me parcourir tout le corps. Il ne semble pas m'avoir entendue. Est ce que je profite de la situation ?   
D'où je me tiens, je peux voir une partie de ses cicatrises que j'avais déjà aperçues en partie quand je l'ai surveillé quand il est revenu blessé de sa recherche de Sophia. Je l'ai vu que partiellement la dernière fois, mais là j'en reste bouche bée. Je serre les jambes en constatant que ce n'est pas de l'eau qui mouille ma culotte. Je m'avance pour le rejoindre dans le petit espace et pose mes doigts sur une de ses marques scarifiées, je le sens se tendre du contact sur sa peau mouillée.   
Surpris, il se retourne vivement, prêt à affronter un éventuel danger. Dans son mouvement brusque, je reçois son coude en plein dans mon épaule. Sous la violence de sa réaction, et surprise à mon tour par sa volte face, je me laisse déséquilibrer et suis projetée hors de la douche. La serviette que j'avais nouée autour de moi s'ouvre dans ma chute et laisse voir mes sous vêtements que j'avais gardés pour les laver.   
On se fixe, les yeux ronds, lui debout en tenue d'Adam et moi assise sur le sol mouillé. Je suis surprise par le geste. Je prends quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, tout s'est passé si vite. Je me lève et le regarde.  
\- Désolé, j'voulais pas t'frapper  
\- J'aurais du faire du bruit  
Je m'approche sous l'eau et je l'embrasse. Je sens la tention descendre d'un cran. Il approfondit le baiser, je sens sa grande main sur ma hanche tandis qu'avec l'autre, il détache mon soutien gorge.   
Je suis surprise, un peu stressée en même temps je l'ai cherché, faut dire. Je m'avance vers lui pour le faire reculer lentement contre le mur, je m'aventure à laisser des becs le long de sa clavicule. Je gémis un peu quand ses mains glissent sur mes fesses.   
Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il s'évapore comme un fantôme, je veux le retenir mais j'ai beaucoup trop chaud, malgré le froid de l'eau, pour comprendre sa fuite. Il me laisse seule avec mes questions. Je me lave, je séche du mieux que je peux mes cheveux avant de sortir du vestiaire.   
Il va devoir arrêter de s'enfuir, je monte les marches menant à la chambre de Daryl. J'ouvre sans prévenir et lui dis droit dans les yeux :  
\- C'est quoi ça ? Et ne reviens pas avec notre différence d'âge !  
.......................  
Je regarde Beth par terre, je reste figé, comme fasciné par toute cette peau. Quand elle a touché mon dos, cela m'a surpris. Ca m'apprendra à baisser ma garde, aussi. Est ce que je lui ai fait mal ? Je panique. Et si je l'ai blessée ? Elle est si petite, elle ne ressemble plus à la toute jeune fille de la ferme, avec ce regard là.  
Elle ne semble pas saoûle pourtant. Je ne vois que ça comme une raison suffisante pour qu'elle soit là, dans cette douche, à moitié à poil. . Elle a même l'audace de se rapprocher, je peux sentir le tissu de son soutien gorge contre mon ventre. Elle mets ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse, je me fige un moment avant d'en profiter, finalement.  
Pourquoi je fais ça, putain ? Je la prends par la taille, le sang decend dans mon corps. Je gémis quand elle pose sa bouche sur mon cou, je ne reste pas en reste et je m'attaque à ses vêtements. Mon excitation est bien visible mais en posant mes mains sur ses fesses cela me fait réaliser ce que je fais : elle a seulement 16 ans, je ne peux pas continuer. Je quitte les douches une serviette autour de la taille mais je ne peux pas parcourir toute la prison dans mon état !  
Je suis beaucoup trop excité pour me calmer. Je prends un linge faute de chaussette à portée de main. Je commence mon travail manuel. Depuis quand je réagis comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau un ado qui ne contrôle pas son sexe. Je peux déjà entendre rigoler Merle, s'il me voyait ! Je grogne et retourne ma cellule.   
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Je me réveille en criant, par réflexe je pose ma main sur ma bouche. Mon coeur veut sortir de ma poitrine. Un cauchemar. Je regarde autour de moi, je me souviens, j'ai tué le doc et Daryl est là. Je m'asseois dans le noir, le feu qu'on a allumé dans un récipient en métal n'a pas duré longtemps. Il n'y a plus qu'une chandelle d'allumée à la sortie de la porte.   
Je ne semble pas avoir réveillé Daryl dans mon sursaut, ce qui me surprends. Je me lève lentement mais une douleur nouvelle me fait me rassoir immédiatement. Une des blessures a du s'ouvrir. Je parviens à me lever malgré la douleur. J'ouvre la porte pour voir Joe dans le couloir, il ne risque pas d'y avoir de rôdeur avec cette tempête.   
\- Ca va ?  
\- Oui, je vais prendre les quelques heures qui restent, dis je en échangeant nos sources de lumière  
Il me fait un signe de tête et retourne dans notre pièce. Avant qu'il entre, je lui dis que je suis désolée pour son ami. Il ne relève pas et ferme la porte sur lui. Je prends la lampe torche qu'il m'a donnée, elle est un peu faible mais elle fait quand même son travail. J'ai encore rêvé de ce Peter, le plus vieux. Je ne dois pas y repenser.   
J'enlève mon chandail, je suis en soutien-gorge de sport, avec le peu que j'ai, ça fera l'affaire. Je fais l'inspection des plus grosses blessures, ça me rappelle ce que mes geoliers appellent les corrections. J'en ai eue une grosse quand je me suis enfuie la première fois, c'est ma hanche qui avait tout pris. Je pense être plus traumatisée, j'ai des flashs de certaines "leçons", je me demande si je ne dois pas en parler à quelqu'un, mais c'est si humiliant.  
Je décolle le pansement rougi, je vais devoir me recoudre, pourquoi on ne trouve jamais de colle chiurgicale ? Je pensais pouvoir m'en dispenser. Fais ça dans l'ordre.  
Préparer le bandage. Laver l'aiguille et le fil. Trouver du courage. Si possible mordre dans quelque chose contre la douleur.  
Je note mentalement dans ma tête pour rationaliser et ne pas penser à l'aiguille dans ma chair. Si je crie, ça va alerter Daryl et Joe. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et...  
Ha ! Mmmm  
Je me suis mordue la lèvre pour ne pas hurler plus fort. Je respire, je dois les faire assez rapprochés pour que les points tiennent. Aller, un autre, j'enfonce et tire pour faire passer le fil. Je fais le troisième rapidement. Merde, ça fait mal ! Je frappe le comptoir de la pharmacie du poing. Je dois rapidement faire le dernier point sans trop trembler.   
\- Sacrament !   
J'essuie mes larmes, j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose pour endormir la douleur qui pulse dans mon corps. Je m'asseois par terre et finis le bandage. J'en ai fait à d'autres et je dois avouer que ça fait sacrément mal sans anti douleur ou sans alcool.   
Je passe mon doigt sur la cicatrice de ma joue pour me calmer, elle est apparue sur mon visage pendant qu'ils essayaient de me mettre dans la voiture. Je fouille dans les vêtements que j'ai pris hier et qui me vont plus ou moins. Je dois me tenir loin du blanc, je gémis en levant mon bras pour mettre un débardeur et un autre chandail. Mes nombreuses marques sont sensibles. Deux couches de vêtements vont me faire une protection de plus si on me force encore à me déhabiller. Je place un couteau dans une de mes bottes et un autre entre ma ceinture et mon jean. C'est plus facile pour le sortir rapidement pour tuer un éventuel rôdeur.  
\- Enfin. dis je en soupirant.  
Je me lève mais j'abandonne, glissant à nouveau assise au sol. Il voit tout mon attirail de suture et mon bandage rouge de sang. Un éclair passe dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas s'il est en colère, inquiet, triste ou coupable. Il a porte toujours le chandail que je lui ai donné mais en guise de bas, il est en boxeur d'une couleur douteuse.  
\- Mes yeux sont en haut. Tu dois me réveiller pour ce genre.... de chose  
Je vois qu'il fait un vrai effort pour ne pas me sermoner mais il n'est pas doué pour dire des choses gentilles. Ses paroles se résument en Grrr, Mmmm ou quelque fois Grmmm dans différents tons.   
\- Tu dormais, pour une fois, et quand je t'ai recousu ça avait l'air facile  
\- Grr... Bon écoute, je... J'en ai bavé et ça fait toujours un mal de chien mais ... Mmmm   
Ses doigts caressent sa barbe et il cherche visiblement quoi me dire  
\- Ma vie m'a endurci malgré moi.   
\- J'aimerais être comme toi, ne pas ...  
\- Wow! Je t'interdis de vouloir être comme moi, non, non, non.   
Il se relève et me donne la main, il remarque les marques sur mon poignet droit. Les liens...   
Il passe ses gros doigts câleux sur les marques, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se détache de moi, je déteste le voir triste et coupable. Je lui prends la main à mon tour pour attirer son attention.  
\- Tu n'es pas responsable  
Je frotte avec mon pouce le dos de sa main.  
\- Je sais mais...  
\- On ne peut pas tout prévoir et tu fais déjà beaucoup. Tu avais pas mal de rôdeurs et je ne te tiendrai jamais responsable de ce qui s'est passé au salon funéaire   
On est au milieu du couloir, à cause des nuages dehors, il fait assez sombre pour le milieu de la matinée. Je lui donne un bec, je voudrais lui faire un câlin mais si je me colle, ça risque de me faire mal à cause de mes nombreux bleus. On va rejoindre Joe qui a ressorti nos dernières conserves, je ne pense pas que les animaux sortent par ce temps.   
On est assis en indien en rond, on a fermé la porte pour laisser la chaleur dans la petite pièce. Il y a peut être deux degrés de plus que dans les couloirs, Joe me donne une conserve de fèves et en donne une à Daryl. Après une bouchée on le passe au prochain comme ça, Daryl ne peut pas faire semblant de manger. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais mieux que ce qu'ils me donnaient pendant ma captivité. Je suis seulement impatiente de partir d'ici. On mange en silence, Joe nous conseille de nous préparer à partir.  
\- On ne sait même pas où on veut aller  
\- Mon groupe va vers Hollywood mais je ne sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité ?  
\- On pourrait aller un peu vers le nord.  
\- Mmmm  
\- Pas le grand nord mais ou c'est tempéré.   
\- Tu ne veux pas retrouver notre groupe?  
\- Ca fait plus ou moins un mois, je veux seulement vivre tranquille en tuant des rôdeurs avec ... mon amoureux,   
Daryl n'a jamais été à l'aise quand je nomme notre relation, mais je suis amoureuse de lui depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Tant pis pour lui, il va devoir faire avec.


	3. Chapter 3

Le camping-car est malheureusement resté avec Jimmy à la ferme. On a une auto, un camion avec une botte extérieure et la moto de Daryl. En se serrant un peu, on a presque dix places. Pendant que plusieurs parlent entre eux, je commence à réaliser qu'on a perdu mon père et la ferme, et tout ce que cela implique. On va dormir pour la première fois à la belle étoile, entre autres, et entourés de rodeurs, en prime. On ne peut pas partir aujourd'hui, de toutes façons, il fait trop noir. Je ne pourrais pas dire l'heure qu’il est. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer 

Je vois Rachel à côté de Carl, tous deux près du camion, mais je ne vois pas Suzie. Il a un froid certain, presque palpable, entre Rick et Lori, que je peux comprendre. Le fait que je n’apprécie pas Lori me fait pencher du côté de Rick mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je vois Glenn et Andrea sortir une tente du coffre du camion. J'aide Dale à chercher du bois pour faire un feu et essayer de ne pas penser à mon père. Je dois être forte pour Suzie et Rachel. Je reste vigilante aux bruits pour ne pas attirer les rôdeurs.

Je reste proche de la lampe de Dale pour voir aussi où je mets les pieds, on reste quand même proches. Puis on forme un rond pour le feu et on garde le surplus pour alimenter le feu dans la nuit. On doit se reprendre, tout le monde est épuisé. On ne dispose que du peu de nourriture qu'on a laissée pour Sophia. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui nous arrive. Je ne m’aperçois même pas que Glenn me met une couverture sur les épaules.  
\- Je propose que les enfants et Andrea prennent la tente, propose le jeune asiatique.   
\- Il y a les deux sièges arrière et le coffre. Plus trois couvertures, fait remarquer ma sœur.  
\- Carol, Dale et Lori, le camion. Beth prend l'auto, statue rapidement Rick  
Je ne réplique pas. Je présume que Rick, Dale et Daryl vont monter la garde à tour de rôle. On finit par se regrouper autour du feu. Par pur réflexe Suzie, Rachel et Maggie s’installent autour de moi. Je serre un instant Rachel dans mes bras.  
\- Ca va?  
\- Je ne peux pas croire que Papa soit mort, Shawn et puis Billy... Billy me manque.  
\- Je sais, ma puce, mais on est ensemble, je sais que Papa nous a dit de ne pas nous attacher au groupe de Rick mais tu aimes bien Dale et Andrea, non?  
Elle hoche doucement la tête  
\- Vois les comme notre nouvelle famille pour j'espère, un moment.   
Avant que je dise quelque chose d'autre, Rick nous dit d'aller dormir. On doit se réveiller tôt demain pour repartir. Je sers les jumelles dans mes bras une dernière fois pour la nuit, et vais me coucher sur le banc arrière. Je dors mal, je me retourne souvent. Je ne peux pas mentir aux filles, je ne sais vraiment pas si on va s'en sortir. On n’a jamais vraiment été sans domicile fixe depuis que l'épidémie a commencé.   
Je finis par me réveiller, au bout de quelques heures, mais bien avant le soleil. J'ouvre lentement la porte du véhicule. L'air frais me saisit, je m'étire une seconde et rattache mes cheveux pour les replacer en queue de cheval.   
Je vois Rick, installé sur une des voitures stationnées. Je fais bien attention à ne pas réveiller les autres. Je m’étonne même d'être la première debout. Je m'approche de Rick en silence. Etrangement, il n’y a pas beaucoup de rôdeurs, on peut partir sans trop de mal. Je regarde le soleil se lever avant que mes pensées ne reprennent le dessus. Rick saute au bas du capot de la voiture, il s'appuie contre le véhicule à côté de moi.  
\- Je suis désolé pour ta maison…  
\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, au moins j'ai encore mes sœurs. C'est la mort de mon père qui fait mal.   
\- Il nous a permis de sortir sans trop de blessés.   
On reste un moment silencieux. Je réalise encore que j'ai perdu tous mes parents en à peine quelques semaines de . Une douleur nait dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur se serrait subitement, comme dans un étau. Cette douleur va être avec moi pour un long moment, je le sais, il va falloir m’y faire.  
\- Si tu veux en parler… propose doucement Rick sans me regarder.  
\- Ca va, je dois penser à Rachel et Suzie. Merci de vous inquiéter, mais je vais bien. Je dois me dire que le monde a changé…. Et que je dois changer avec lui…  
Je soupire, il me caresse le dos pour essayer de me remonter le moral, même si je lui dis que ça va, la situation n'est pas des plus favorables. Maggie pense que je refoule mes émotions et que ça va finir par exploser à un moment donné. Je veux seulement ne pas faire peur aux jumelles.   
Tout le monde commence à se réveiller, certains plus facilement que d'autres. On serre le tout dans le camion, alors que je regarde les alentours.   
\- Rôdeurs !  
\- Aller, en route, ordonne Rick sous mon alerte.  
Je laisse ma place à Carol et j'embarque dans le coffre du camion avec Glenn. Je pensais le voir avec ma soeur, mais je ne commente pas. Les marcheurs commencent à surgir à travers les arbres. On ne va pas trop vite pour contourner les voitures à l'arrêt. Glenn me dit de surveiller s’il y a de plus gros groupes qui pourraient vite devenir un problème. 

On fait un bon bout de route avant que Rick ne klaxonne pour signaler à Daryl, qui roule en tête de cortège, de s'arrêter. Rick et cette garce, je la nomme comme sa que dans ma tête, sortent de leur véhicule, mais Rick nous indique de rester dans la voiture. Je le vois rejoindre Dale et Maggie mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent. Lori essaie de faire sortir Carl du camion mais celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à lui obéir. Après quelques minutes, on comprend qu'il a un changement de véhicule. Les jumelles viennnent dans le camion, et Carl et Lori vont à l'arrière de la petite voiture blanche. 

On redémarre rapidement, mais peu de temps après, nous devons à nouveau nous arrêter à cause des voiture qui bloquent même la voie d'accotement. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Andrea, Dale et Maggie déplacent les voitures une à une, tandis que je surveille les alentours. J’abats un rôdeur au couteau, en esquivant ses mains de justesse. Carol et Lori viennent m'aider pour garder les marcheurs loin des enfants.   
0-0-0-0-0  
Avec le vent dans mes cheveux, le bruit du moteur de la moto entre nos jambes, je serre mon emprise sur la taille de mon compagnon ... heu... de voyage. Je n’aime pas trop voyager en moto mais au moins on est parti du chenil où j'étais captive. J'ai de la misère à résister à passer ma main sous son chandail pour profiter de la chaleur de son ventre. J'ai des pensées contradictoires, je trouve Daryl plus que désirable mais en même temps, l'acte me rebute ou me fait peur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se lasse et me quitte pour une femme plus sexuellement active ou plus attirante à ses yeux d’homme. Cette pensée me fait peur mais je dois me dire et me répéter que Daryl n’est pas comme ceux qui m’ont violée.

Je profite du trajet pour humer son odeur, je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi j'aime tellement Daryl, même si on se crie dessus, qu'il ne dit pas toujours tout, qu’il est borné et têtu, mais je sais qu'il a un bon fond. Je me demande toujours où sont les autres. Mes soeurs, Rick, Carl et Judy me manquent tellement. Je me demande souvent s’ils sont vivants.  
J'ai toujours peur de revoir surgir les hommes à la croix, je leur ai trouvé un surnom, le barbu ou le medesin mais sa reste vague. Daryl ne peut pas ne pas remarquer que je ne me sens pas bien, je suis moins la petite fille énervente, je ne parle presque plus. On fait enfin un arrêt pour boire et se dégourdir les jambes. Je ne peux pas enlever le souvenir de leurs mains sur moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu’ils auraient pu trouver d’autre pour m'humilier encore davantage. Je ne peux pas me retenir et je pleure. Encore.    
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Je sécurise les alentours et je vais chasser pour pouvoir manger quelque chose avant de repartir. On doit changer de véhicule ou trouver du carburant, je pose des pièges et suis les traces d'un opossum et d'une mouffette. Je ne suis pas regardant sur les petits animaux, j'ai déjà mangé un tatou et il a fallu être déterminé pour percer sa carapace. Un bon cochon sauvage... je me reprends avant que mon ventre réagisse en grognant de mécontentement et détruise ma chasse. Je vise, mais il déguerpit avant que je ne m'avance assez pour le tuer en un seul coup, je ne veux pas me faire arroser par la mouffette, si je ne le tue pas du premier coup. Je laisse les pièges faire leur travail. Je retourne où j'ai laissé Beth et la moto. Je découvre la blonde, tremblante, accroupie par terre. Ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle pleure. Je dois faire quoi ? Je m'approche doucement, regardant tout autour de nous, attentivement. J'ai remarqué ses cauchemars et qu'elle n'aime pas quand je la surprends.  

\- Beth...  
Elle passe sa manche rapidement devant son visage, pour enlever les larmes, mais je vois que ses joues et ses yeux sont très rouges. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas si je dois la toucher, si ça peut la réconforter. Depuis qu'on a quitté Joe et le chenil, elle prend plus ses distances avec moi. Je ne suis déjà pas bon avec mes propres sentiments, alors comment je peux la faire parler  ?

\- Beth, ce n'est pas ta faute, ils t'ont enlevée et...  
\- Ils m'ont violée... plusieurs fois. Je me sens sale... J'étais punie...  
Elle me dit difficilement quelques mots de plus entre ses pleurs qu'elle tente visiblement de contrôler. Mais les premiers suffisent à faire renaître la rage, à l'intérieur.  
\- C'est eux les salauds  ! Si j'avais su ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, je les aurais tués beaucoup plus lentement  !  
\- Tu voudras plus... de de moi, si je ne peux... peux pas te donner du sexe.... Tu tu vas aller voir une femme plus belle ... J'ai peur que ça fasse mal ...    
\- Calme toi Beth, tu paniques...

Je comprends sa confusion mais elle hyperventile. Je suis content qu'elle puisse me dire ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. J'aperçois des rôdeurs qui nous ont repérés, on ne peut pas rester ici. Mais comment la faire bouger, la faire réagir  ?  
\- Beth, je tiens à toi et eh... On peut en parler plus tard, quand on sera pas entourés de tous ces morts ambulants. D'accord  ?

Je l'aide à se relever, à son rythme, lentement. J'attrape ce que je peux sur la moto et on entre vite à couvert dans la forêt. Je dois me résoudre à laisser ma moto sur place et faire un bout de chemin à pied, au moins pour trouver un abri. Je me contenterai d'une maisonnette, si elle pouvait apparaître là, maintenant. J'aime pas voir Beth pleurer mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la calmer. D'habitude, je me contente de n'émettre que des bruits et des grognements, mais depuis que je me suis ouvert à cette gamine, je parle un peu plus. Mais je ne sais jamais quoi faire de plus pour sociabiliser. Je ne l'avoue pas, mais l'esprit de groupe me manque, je me demande si tous les autres vont bien.  On marche un bon moment dans la forêt. On croise quelques rôdeurs, mais malgré son état psychologique, Beth semble encore capable de ne pas se faire tuer. Mais je la surveille un peu plus au cas où elle soit moins attentive. Je tire une flèche sur l'arbre, il fait déjà trop noir pour que je chasse bien pour le souper, je la récupère, il ne faut pas les gaspiller. Le soleil commence à se coucher, on doit trouver un abri. Je la regarde de temps en temps, furtivement. Je dois lui dire quelque chose, elle a vécu un truc affreux pendant un méchant moment, mais comment la consoler ?

\- Je ne veux plus être la petite Beth faible qu'on protège, dit elle soudain, comme si elle avait entendu mes propres pensées.  
\- Tu va surmonter cette épreuve, tu a survécu comme tu pouvais à une situation ingérable. Je suis là maintenant. On est ensemble. Ca ne change rien pour moi.  
J'ai cherché mes mots mais ça ressemble à une phrase complète. Non  ?  
\- Et si je suis enceinte d'un de mes violeurs  ? Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne sais pas comment avorter naturellement...  
\- Tu te projettes trop loin dans le futur. On garde les yeux ouverts. Si on trouve des tests de grossesse, tu les utiliseras, et on avisera... mais en premier lieu, on n'a pas d'abri.

\- Le salon funéraire me manque, mais tu as raison.  
Je me rappelle alors de cette nuit, où elle m'a embrassé . La nuit tombe vite, on se prépare un feu, j'ai voulu parcourir trop de distance, j'ai pas prévu le souper. je sors les seuls biscuits secs qui nous restent, je chasserai pour un repas demain de bonne heure. Elle prend un paquet de biscuits, elle en sort quelques uns de l'emballage et me donne le paquet entamé. Je lui en propose d'autres mais elle s'installe déjà pour se coucher.

\- Tu me réveilles pour que tu puisses toi aussi dormir un peu, d'accord  ?  

Je grogne une nouvelle fois pour toute réponse et retourne à ma surveillance de la forêt maintenant plongée dans le noir. Je ne reste pas à ne rien faire, je commence à faire bouillir l'eau et de tuer les Runner quelques rôdeurs qui passent un peu trop proche du feu. Je ne sais pas comment gérer toutes ces émotions. Et si elle est vraiment enceinte, elle ne doit pas finir comme Lori. Elle a été violée là... Je ne sais pas comment la soutenir dans cette situation. Je suis perdu dans tout ce sentimental, j'aime le concret, moi. Je la vois s'agiter dans son sommeil, si elle crie en se réveillant ça va attirer tout ce qu'il y a autour. Je m'approche et m'accroupis près d'elle. Elle se débat carrément, elle se bat dans son rêve, contre quelqu'un... ou quelque chose. J'esquive un coup, je la prends par les épaules pour la secouer, pas trop fort, elle est déjà assez blessée comme ça.   
\- Beth !  
Rien ne se passe.  
\- Beth, tu fais un cauchemar...   
Elle se redresse brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts. J'appuie ma main sur sa bouche par précaution. Elle semble encore dans son cauchemar.  
\- Tu es en sécurité, ne crie, pas ça va attirer les rodeurs.   
Je retire ma main et m'éloigne pour la laisser respirer. Je lui donne l'eau avant de m'allonger à mon tour. Même si je ne dors pas, je vais au moins essayer ou au moins fermer les yeux. Je ne l'avoue pas, mais elle a raison, je dois essayer de dormir davantage, mais je pense toujours à notre protection. On est maintenant que deux, j'ai beau dire que les autres sont probablement morts, ça me fait chier. Surtout pour Asskicker et Rick. Je me fais réveillé par un mouvement à côté de moi. Je me redresse et je vois Beth s'acharner sur un rôdeur qui est visiblement mort depuis plusieurs coups déjà. Je sens que la situation va être tendue. Je me vois mal la forcer à me parler, mais elle est loin d'être dans son état normal. Si on peut dire ça.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
On marche dans les bois, je ne peux pas empêcher de penser aux morts qu'on laisse derrière nous. Les morts de Rachel, Jake et Lizzi m'ont touchée plus profondémment que les autres parce que ce n'étaient que des enfants. Ma famille m'a faite tomber dans le monde de rôdeurs et de fuite, les jumelles m'ont empêchée d'être déprimée ou decouragée, surtout après la perte de la ferme.   
Je suis l'ombre de Daryl, je ne dois pas être un fardeau. Je sors mon couteau, j'esquive le cadavre et lui frappe le crâne une fois l'avoir contourné. Je le frappe à la nuque. Ca marche aussi de les faire trébucher. Je commence à perdre la notion du temps, mais on marche depuis au moins deux jours, on semble être au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y a que quelques bâtiments vides ou avec remplis des rodeurs.   
\- On doit se reposer pour de bon, tu ne dors plus et mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Toi aussi tu commences à avoir mal au bras, je parle de vraiment se reposer plus que quatre heures.  
Je le supplie presque, on est sales, épuisés et fourbus. Il lève les yeux au ciel et grogne.  
\- Tu est aussi fatigué que moi et ton ventre grogne assez pour attirer tous les morts autour de nous  
\- Ca va fille, j'avoue que tu as raison.   
On est dans une zone rurale, il y a des champs à perte de vue, plusieurs maisons sont détruites, ou abandonnées depuis plusieurs années. Pendant qu'on traverse la forêt à la recherche d'un refuge, on n'a rien contre croiser quelques petits animaux. Je ne suis pas une experte en piège. Il me l'enseigne encore, je dois prévoir où l'animal passera, voir détecter les marques au sol, je suis encore loin d'être capable de me débrouiller seule... et si Daryl se blesse ?  
Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me retrouve par terre. Je cligne des yeux. Un rôdeur me fonce dessus. Je prends mon couteau, mais Daryl lui a déjà mis un carreau dans l'épaule. Il s'aproche et le finit au couteau. Il m'a poussée pour éviter de me faire mordre.  
\- Putain, tu veux te faire tuer ?! Tu avais le temps de le voir arriver, non ?! Tu veux finir comme Carol, c'est ça ?!  
\- Ca, c'est chien de remettre le suicide de Carol sur le tapis ! Je me suis faite violer et je ne la ramène pas !   
Je lui crie dessus, je deverse soudain tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Je continue.  
\- J'essaie du mieux que je peux pour aider, on marche depuis quatre jours sans arrêt. Si j'arrive jamais à me débarasser ni de mon dégoût ni de ma peur permanente, tu va plus vouloir de moi et je vais finir mangée par des rôdeurs... ! Je suis perdue !  
J'ai dit ça d'un trait, sans respirer. J'essuie mes larmes qui menacent de couler.   
\- ...Ah... Maudit sentiment, je sais pas quoi dire, à ce...  
Il cherche ses mots. Lui et les sentiments à exprimer...  
\- Comprend que je suis là pour rester, même si tu es insupportable et imprudente. Je vais nulle part et je n'ai pas besoin de sexe pour rester, c'est un préjugé. Je ne pense pas qu'avec ma bite, fille.  
\- Je suis désolée, je vais être plus attentive. Il ne se passe rien, c'est marcher et contourner pour éviter des troupeaux de Geek  
\- Geek?  
\- J'essaie autre nom  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me changer les idées. On recommence à marcher, une petite ville, un bâtiment isolé. Je prends tout ce qui nous permet de ce nous reposer. Daryl ne le dit pas, mais le combat non stop lui donne fait mal aux bras, il vise mal, râtant de plus en plus sa cible. On arrive a sur un chemin de terre. Des tout-terrains sont déjà passés par là. J'ai mal partout, je suis épuisée et j'ai faim. Pour en rajouter une couche, on ne sait pas où on va, on est totalement perdus, ça va super bien. Je trébuche, je l'entends marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.  
\- On s'écarte du chemin et on se repose un peu, annonce-t-il. Je vais poser des pièges...  
Je le remercie silencieusement. Je vais me caler contre un arbre. Je suis déjà bien sale, ça ne me fait rien d'être encore plus crasseuse. Je ne sais pas si je m'évanouie ou si je suis simplement tombée de sommeil, Je me repose enfin. Je sursaute peu de temps après, j'ai encore vu tout mes proches en Walkers : Maggie, les jumelles, Carl et Judith. Je me fais toujours mordre par Daryl parce que j'hésite à le tuer.   
Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Daryl. Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je peux y aller toute seule. Pour une fois qu'il dort pour de bon. Je me concentre sur autre chose pour ne pas penser à mon rêve. Ma cicatrice à la hanche me fait encore mal, j'espère que je ne fais pas une infection. Je m'accroupis et fais mon affaire, je me tiens à un arbre. Les vrais toilettes me manquent, ça demande des abdos pour pas que ça me coule sur les jambes. Je boutonne enfin rapidement mon pantalon pour ne pas me faire surprendre.


End file.
